


New Phoenix Drop

by swanfireism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, minecraft dairies
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Like Donna/Logan, M/M, Minor Zack/Slvyana, minor Garte/Zianna, other characters to be added - Freeform, regular background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: In a world where Kings and Queen rule one girl get's lucky enough to become a queen overnight. Thing is she doesn't remember anything from her past. Much less that she's a princess to another kingdomPhoenix is just a magnet for lost royalty(Fantsey/Medieval story. Somewhat parrillas to Darries but no big spoilers.)
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	New Phoenix Drop

It had been a late night for the eldest Ro'Meave brothers. 

Zane was looking over an artifact that was found in a cave. 

Garroth was figuring out what he should do. 

The eldest had taken the role of ruler while their leader had gone for a trade. Unfortunately they had gotten word that he had died due to unforeseen circumstances. Which left Garroth in power. Something he didn't want to. 

He had three weeks to take up the name king or give the role to someone else.

Either one would be temporary however. One day the king's son would take over. A little two year old by the name Levin.

"Garroth?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the middle Ro'Meave.

"Zane. How may I help you?" Garroth said going over to his youngest brother. 

Zane rolled his eyes at the formalities.

"I was coming to inform you what I found out about the artifact. But it seems you have something on your mind." The black haired brother acknowledged.

Garroth shook his head. 

"Nothing that isn't normal." The eldest insisted. 

"Whatever you choose will be what's right for Phoenix Drop." 

"I hope so. Now about that artifact."

* * *

  
Vylad was out on patrol. At first he hadn’t wanted to be a guard. But he saw how his brothers had helped the kingdom of Phoenix Drop and he wanted to help as well. He had the same training as them. 

He noticed someone running from a wild animal. He quickly put an arrow in his bow and shot the creature. He went over to the girl. She seemed about Zane’s age. Her black hair was a mess and her clothes torn. She had a few scratches on her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly. He saw the slightly frightened look on the laddies face. He wasn’t affected seeing as he was in full armor that covered his face. It was what Garroth suggested. Some people here would know who he was. 

“Hey it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Can you tell me your name?” The brunette asked. The black haired girl looked up. 

“Aphmau.” She answered.

Vylad froze at the name. This couldn’t be her.


End file.
